


cleaning up the messes that you've made

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, hongjoong has a weird turn on, lowkey hyung kink, smut but also kinda crack??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hongjoong was a messy person, especially compared to Seonghwa.





	cleaning up the messes that you've made

Hongjoong’s a messy person, especially compared to Seonghwa. But really, he had better things to do than cleaning up the messes he made. Besides, it’s wasn’t like he wouldn't do this or that, he would, really, just later. Later when he wasn’t busy with something else, something more important, like writing another song lyrics in a rush when a wave of inspiration suddenly came to him, or when he was composing. Or when he was making himself something to eat, which was, really, really, really messy process and left the kitchen counters ad dishes a little bit dirty. But was it his fault that his favorite tv series’ just started? Definitely no. And it was not like he would leave it like this forever no, of course not, but it seemed like his boyfriend couldn’t understand that, couldn’t understand that the mess can wait a minute. No, he had to roll his eyes at him and sigh loudly after he was done with cleaning up Hongjoong’s mess. It wasn’t something that Hongjoong couldn’t fix with a few kisses and cuddles, but he always felt c a bit embarrassed of himself. And promised himself to do better next time (  
  
Seonghwa didn’t really mind cleaning up after someone. He liked cleaning, he liked doing the dishes, doing the laundry, cleaning up the floors, vacuuming, it’s just kinda relaxing. And well, wasn’t it better to live in a clean room, with the clothes neatly folded, lying in the closet and not on the floor or chairs? Sure it was. But someone, seemed to not understand that. But like he said, he didn’tt mind cleaning up after Hongjoong. Usually. Because sometimes, it was getting pretty annoying, telling his boyfriend to clean after himself and then coming back to a mess even bigger than before. 

He’s left for a business trip, not very long one. Not even 2 weeks. But it was enough for Seonghwa to miss Hongjoong like crazy, even if he had called him every single day. He missed everything about him, he missed his kisses, the way he was waking him up, pecking his nose and then both cheeks every morning, he missed the way he always curled up to him when they were sleeping, he missed his pretty voice and he would give everything to hear it how he hears it everyday, not distorted through the phone. He just missed his presence, being with him.  
So when he came back home, he didn’t even notice it. He just went straight to hugging and cuddling his boyfriend, who wrapped his arms and legs around him like a koala as soon as he saw him (it was a surprise that he came back, he wasn’t supposed to till Friday.) He missed this too. So he just let himself hide his face into the crook of his neck and slowly, gently rock him in his arms.  
They decides to spend the night watching something and cuddling (mostly the second one, of course, they kissed a lot, too and the movie playing in the TV was soon forgotten) and he probably wouldn’t have even noticed that something is wrong till tomorrow if not their need to make popcorn at midnight, because of course, that’s the best time to do it.  
He went to the kitchen and as soon as he turned the light on, he screamed. His flowers. His, now, poor, dead flowers.  
  
  
“Babe? Baby, is everything ok?” He heard Hongjoong’s voice, fully of worry.  
  
  
“I...What happened to my flowers?”  
  
  
He looked at Hongjoong in despair, searching for an answer. The other boy immediately brought his hand to his mouth, covering the little gasp the he let out.  
  
  
‘Fuck, I- I forgot….I’m so sorry..I’m really… I’ll buy you new ones, I promise.”  
  
  
But he didn’t want new ones. No, not this time. He just wanted Hongjoong to listen to him for one damn time. Was it really too much? To remember to water the plants?  
He was annoyed. And mad. And it was a difficult thing to make him mad, really. he was soft usually, soft and patient and the one who soothed situations most of the time. But not now.  
  
  
“Fuck, Joong, really? Was it THAT hard to do it? It takes literally a few minutes to do that!.”  
  
  
He bit his lip, looking truly sorry, somehow reminded him of a kicked little puppy. But it wasn't enough to break it. he’s told him many times. About watering the flowers, about doing the dishes, about many, many thing and he didn’t listen. He’s had enough.  
  
  
“I’m sorry..” He repeated.  
  
  
“You’re sorry? You know what, you always say that and nothing changes? I don’t say anything, because it’s not such a big deal, you know, I can do it, I can clean after you, I can do it all! But you never listen! If you did at least once, come on, could u not ignore me asking you to clean the fuck up? Would it hurt to do the fucking dishes for once, like i asked you too million times? Come on, I have to do EVERYTHING in this damn house? I like doing that, yeah, okay, but you think it makes you free from all the duties? I swear, if you at least ONCE listened to me..fuck, Joong, really you-” he let out a frustrated sigh and and ran his fingers through his hair. And that’s why he noticed. Noticed how quiet Joong was and how weird it actually was. They didn’t fight often and if they did, it wasn’t about something very important, mostly just some slight arguments. But Hongjoong had a short temper and he should have snapped back at him, by this time. He wondered if he went too far. And he didn't want that. He was just a little bit angry, but he never wanted to actually upset him.  
  
  
“Baby? Hey, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to-”  
  
  
“Please, continue.”  
  
  
He raised his eyebrows, surprised.  
  
  
“W-what?”  
  
  
“Please…” He whined, desperately. “Please, tell me how bad I’ve been.”  
  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
  
“Are you….fucking horny. How do you even- I was literally-’ Seonghwa couldn’t understand. How did he actually got..horny over something like this. They were fighting. Not even this, he was just basically screaming at him for not cleaning.  
  
  
“I’ve never seen you this mad.” He whined as he went closer to him, his mouth milimetres away from his neck. “It’s hot.” He kissed his neck, gently nipping at the skin. “Please, hyung,” He especially emphasised the word, knowing what impact it had on him. “please, you need to tell me how bad I’ve been….you need to punish me.”  
  
  
“You...actually want me to tell all these stuff about you? Really?”  
  
  
Hongjoong nodded, looking at him like he was pleading. Begging.  
  
  
Seonghwa was suddenly all about it. He placed his hands on his petite waist, pulling him even closer to himself.  
  
  
“Undress.” He ordered. “Hyung wants to watch.”  
  
  
Hongjoong was more than willing to do what he was asked to, pulling away from his hold with a smirk. His tiny hands went up to his shirt, undoing the first two buttons, slowly. Soon, his shirt was gone and now, swaying his hips a little, he was taking care of his pants. When he was left in only his underwear, strong hands suddenly gripped him by his waist and pushes him again the counter, making him bend over.  
Seonghwa was leaning against his body, placing little kisses on his shoulder and neck and delicately, too softly, not enough for Hongjoong, he knew that, grinding against him.  
“You want hyung to tell you, show you how naughty you’ve been?” He asked, moving his hips a little bit faster, harder against him, causing Hongjoong to moan.  
  
  
“Y-yes...please, hyung. Punish me.”  
  
  
Seonghwa smirked and bit his shoulder, hard.  
  
  
“Hyung’s gonna be right back, baby, okay? And he wants your underwear gone by then, baby boy.”  
  
  
He went to get the lube and when he was back, he grinned at the sight. Hongjoong did as he asked him to, now waiting for him, still bent over the counter. He couldn’t help that, but whine at the pretty sight. His boyfriend waiting, so ready for him, all for him, only for him.  
  
  
“You look so pretty, baby. All mine.’ He whispered and he made his way to him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. “It’s a shame you’ve been so, so bad….hyung would fuck you right now, but no, baby, you’re gonna have to wait for this..” He whispered again, before he bit his neck. The he made his way lower and lower, kissing his back. “Just because,” Kiss. “you didn’t” Kiss. “listen” Kiss. “to me!” He smacked his ass, hard, leaving a red mark on his skin. “Hyung’s gonna make you a mess….hyung’s gonna make you shake.” He grinned and chuckled, smacking his ass again, before getting down on his knees. He put his hands on the curve of his ass, spreading them apart. And he leant in.  
  
  
Just the touch of his tongue against his hole made Hongjoong gasp in surprise and his thighs shake a bit. Seonghwa loved making him like this, making him shake and gasp and whine and plead for him, for more. So he gave him more, pushing his tongue inside. He was thrusting it in a out, in and out for a while, listening to the sounds Hongjoong was making with every move. He was already a mess.  
  
  
“H-hyung...hyung...p-please...ah…” he was shaking, babbling out incorrect words so much, that Seonghwa couldn’t even hear anything besides “hyung” and “please” and “more’.  
He pulled away, causing Hongjoong to whine.  
  
  
“What does my baby want me to do now, hm”  
  
  
“I-I...Hyung…” he was trying to speak, catching his breath trying not to shake too much. “I.. You need to...remind me..how bad I’ve been….I did so wrong...hyung, you need to tell me, p-please…”  
  
  
Seonghwa almost forgot about it by now, why Hongjoong got so turned on in the first place. He chuckled, kinda amused that something like this was able to turn on his boyfriend. Not that he was kinkshaming, of course, never, Who was he to kinkshame with his weirdly adoration of Hongjoong calling him hyung?  
  
  
“You really want me to?”  
  
  
Hongjoong only nodded.  
  
  
It was enough for him. He pulled away and coated his fingers with lube and then pushed one into him. he immediately leaned over him again, kissing the back of his neck again.  
  
  
“You wanna know how bad you’ve been?” He spoke, moving his finger slowly inside him. ‘Hyungs gonna tell you, you made me so, fucking mad…How many times did hyung tell you to clean up after yourself, huh? How many? And what did you do? Didn’t listen, baby...you never listen to what hyung says...always so disobedient…” He adds second finger, thrusting them faster, harder. “It makes hyung mad, but do I ever tell you anything? No! No, I always do it for you, always take care of everything!” He was really getting into it, because really, why not kill two birds at one stone? Hongjoong was loving it, the sounds that were leaving his mouth were clearly telling him that. And Seonghwa kinda needed that, too. He’s never been truly mad at him,he just couldn't, but right now? He could let out a little bit on that tension. His thrust were became deeper and deeper, faster and faster with every move. “And I’m sick of it! I’m sick and tired of always cleaning up your messes, can’t you do that at least once?! When I;m telling you to fucking water my plants, can’t you spend fucking 5 minutes on it!? Is it too hard for you? Fuck, you really can’t take care of anything, huh? Fucking hell, Joong, answer me!”  
  
  
“I-I...I’m so sorry, hyung, I’m sorry...I’ll be good.. I was so bad, I was...but I’ll do better...I p-promise..please hyung just...ah!” He pushed third finger, stretching him out open. “Please…..I need you...to..fuck me..please..”  
  
  
And Seonghwa gladly, pulled out his fingers and replaced with his dick, making Hongjoong moan out loudly.  
  
  
He forgot, again, for a moment, that he was supposed to be mad at him, because of how good it felt to be inside him, how good he felt making him shine and moan and gasp, how good it was biting his neck till red mark appeared  
  
  
But he looked up for a second and it was enough. Enough after he’s seen the mess in their kitchen. He suddenly remembered why was he mad in the first place  
“You think i forgot, baby? No...hyung didn’t, hyung’s still mad. You know what makes me so fucking mad? You fucking always, always forget to do the dishes...fucking always when I come back home they’re in that fucking sink waiting for me! And that's not it, you know, would it fucking hurt if put your clothes where it’s their place? It the wardrobe, Hoongjoong, not on the fucking chair, not on the fucking couch! I’m not even saying about folding them, I don’t fucking care, but for the love of God, fucking put them into their place!” Hoongjoong was a mewling mess underneath him, no longer was able to form correct words, all that left his mouth was screams and moans and sometimes a loud shout of “hyung!”. Seonghwa gripped his hips, thrusting into him even harder faster, deeper. “And you always fucking complain that you lose your clothes and underwear, well, fuck, you think I’m stealing them? Fucking, PUT THEM INTO THEIR PLACE! It's so fucking annoying you know, if you make a mess, just fucking clean it! Why the fuck there’s always so many crumbs right after I’ve vacuumed? Can’t you do it for once? Can’t you do a fcuking laundry for once, too? No, of course you can’t, it’s ME who has too see that huge pile of dirty clothes, YOUR dirty clothes that I’ve picked from the floor!”  
  
  
His breathing was so heavy, so fastened up with how fast he was moving his lips. he was close. Hongjoong’s knuckles turned white at how hard he was gripping the counter/  
  
  
“H-hyung…...hyung...p-please..M...close..” He cried out, begging for him to touch him.  
  
  
Seonghwa could never refuse something that Joong asked for, so wrapped his hand around his dick. It wasn’t long till he was coming with a loud shout of Seonghwa’s name.  
  
  
“Look at you, making a fucking mess again.” He chuckled, but he was close, too. A few more thrusts and he was coming deep inside him.

They spent a good few minutes before they were able to breathe properly again.  
  
  
“Fuck, that was…” Hongjoong started.  
  
  
“...fucking amazing.” Seonghwa finished for him, kissing him sweetly on the lips. But then he started to worry. “Baby...um, you know I don’t really think like this, do you? I mean, I get a bit..sometimes but I’m not mad at you, okay? I don’t mind...I’m sorr-”  
  
  
Hongjoong shushed him with a kiss.  
  
  
“Baby, it’s me who found it weirdly hot.” He laughed a bit, messing up Seonghwa’s hair. “And I loved it.” A little smile appeared on his face. “Just, so you know....it won’t help me clean more now…”  
  
  
And to be honest? Seonghwa didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hongjoong, clean please, clean


End file.
